


This Isn't Personal

by theemdash



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Series, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-06
Updated: 2007-10-06
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:04:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9699746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theemdash/pseuds/theemdash
Summary: When Daniel finally makes it to Atlantis, he leaves behind both Jack and Vala as exes.  And they meet in the unlikeliest of places....





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** _from paian,_ Jack/Vala, chance meeting someplace neither of them would expect to run into the other

It hadn't been the end of the world, but it might as well have been. Daniel—gone—with not so much as a Dear John—and Jack was left in D.C., the last of the original SG-1 still on Earth. He tossed back his beer, the murky glass reflecting the yellow and blue lights like an event horizon.

"Need another?" The silky voice materialized at his shoulder, already prying the spent glass from his fingers, acting way too familiar.

"You want to stop—Vala?"

Her outfit left less to the imagination than was normal, even for her, her hair pulled up into a high ponytail that revealed her long neck. Jack's eyes flicked over her and he knew exactly what Daniel had seen in her.

"Jack!" The surprise reached her eyes for a second, but then she leaned in, her breasts level with Jack's eyes. "Pretend you don't know me," she purred in his ear.

"Kind of hard when you're being so personal."

"Tch. This isn't personal." Vala sounded tired, like she'd been working here for a while, which didn't make any sense.

"What are you doing here?"

She shrugged, a smile bitten on her lips. "Enjoying myself." She turned Jack in his chair, weaseling between his legs, her thigh pressing too far forward. "Oh," her grin widened, "now I see what all the fuss was about."

Jack grunted, his hand gripping her wrist, pulling her forward slightly. "He left me for you first."

Vala waved off that thought, "He left me for you back." She cocked her head, her gaze piercing, making Jack shift, and not just because of the hard-on. "He left us both this time, didn't he?" She breathed on his lips, her lower lip grazing his skin. Her hands kneaded his thighs. "Just like our Daniel, isn't it?"

"Can we not talk about him?"

"He was always between us."

"Can we not talk?"

Vala smirked, straightening, her back arching slightly as she stretched. "Shall we take this somewhere?"

Jack's shrug was enough of a "yes" and Vala lead him by the hand, past the bouncers with a wave, and into a dim backroom. In the middle of the room was a chair that Jack imagined was usually for lapdances, but Vala walked up to it, braced herself on the arms, and bent over, offering up her ass.

"This is the way you like it, right?"

Jack's hands were already on his belt, but he responded anyway, "Actually, usually I bottom."

Vala turned away but there was a smile in her voice, "Maybe next time."


End file.
